Newcomer Approaching
by WildWithin
Summary: Lady Palutena has been confirmed for Super Smash Bros 4, and Pit couldn't be happier.


**A/N: So, I have been extremely excited for SSB4 to come out, and now I have even more reason to be excited now that Lady Palutena's been announced! If you're curious, I have a link to her trailer on my DeviantART page, and my username there is WildWithin, if you need to know. **_**It's amaaazing!~ **_**So, in my excitement, I wrote this little story! Enjoy!**

…**.**

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!"

A lone angel with scruffy mouse-brown hair sprinted down one of the hallways in his Goddess's temple. Excitement sparkled in his blue eyes, and a wax-sealed envelope was held tightly in his grip. The deep red wax was imprinted with a very familiar symbol. A few centurions stopped to watch their captain race by before returning to their duties. Pit ran past where two hallways intersected, and abruptly skidded to a halt. He backed up to look down the other hallway and saw his Goddess walking towards him. "Lady Palutena!"

"You seem excited today," the Goddess of Light remarked with a smile as her captain ran over to her, happily waving the envelope. "Who's that from?"

Pit stopped in front of her and breathlessly said, "it's from Super Smash Bros!"

"I still think it's Super Bash Sisters," Lady Palutena commented.

"And I'm still sure that it's Super Smash Bros," Pit responded before handing over the envelope for her to read. Farther down the hall, Dark Pit watched with a seemingly unconcerned expression that masked his curiosity. Lady Palutena got the envelope open and pulled out the letter to read.

"_Addressed to Captain Pit and Lady Palutena of Skyworld,"_ she began to read aloud.

"Why's it addressed to both of us?" Pit asked. Palutena shrugged and continued.

"_The two of you have been invited to participate in the latest installment of the Super Smash Brothers series, Super Smash Bros 4. Pit is a returning character and Lady Palutena is a newcomer. A shuttle will come and pick you up on Sunday. Please be prepared to depart by that day. A teleporter pad will be supplied for your return trip in two weeks, after which you may return to the Smash Mansion whenever you desire. Sincerely, Master Hand."_ By the time she had finished, Pit was already buzzing.

"Lady Palutena, you're gonna be a newcomer in SSB4? That's awesome!" the angel pumped his fists into the air with a cheer of joy. "We can be on the same and fight together!" Pit punched the air in front of him with an enthusiastic smirk, imagining the two of them beating villains such as Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Pit," Palutena began, "you do realize that we may have to fight each other at one point, right?" A shocked expression crossed her captain's face as he stopped air-punching.

"B-but Lady Palutena! I don't wanna fight you!" he whimpered, embracing her. "You're my Goddess! I can't fight you! Plus, remember last time I fought you!?"

"Yes, but this is different," she insisted, running her hand through his scruffy hair. "I don't want to fight you either. Even so, all the brawls are just for fun."

"There's nothing fun about fighting you!" Pit wailed.

Palutena gently pried him off and kneeled so that they were eye-level. "Yes, but do you think it's fun for Mario when he and Peach are on different teams?"

"No," Pit responded.

"And do you think Link likes it when he and Zelda are again st each other?

"No, Pit said again.

"And you've made plenty of friends at the Smash Mansion, but you fight them in brawls with no problem, correct?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Then this is no different," she told him as she began to stand up. She could tell that Pit was still very apprehensive about fighting his own Goddess. "Tell you what," Lady Palutena began, "you can introduce me to all your friends when we get there, how about that?"

"And I can give you the grand tour of the mansion!" Pit added. The happy gleam in his eyes was returning.

"Exactly!" she replied. "Now come on, let's get ready."

…

The shuttle came around lunchtime on Sunday, just as promised in the letter. By that time, Pit and Lady Palutena were both ready to depart. Pit had on a light blue backpack and pulled a navy suitcase behind him, and Lady Palutena had a larger dark green one. Neither Goddess nor angel was concerned about forgetting anything, because they could just use the teleporter to go between the Smash Mansion and Skyworld whenever they pleased. So, if Pit had forgotten to pack his toothbrush (which Lady Palutena was almost certain of), it wasn't a big deal.

"We'll be back in about two weeks,"Palutena began, turning from the sleek white shuttle bus floating in front of them to face the two standing behind them. "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone, Viridi."

The Goddess of Nature responded with her usual sarcasm, "yeah, it's not like I'm gonna overrun Skyworld with plants or anything." Lady Palutena rolled her eyes.

"Dark Pit, I trust that you'll be fine on your own, correct?"

"Two weeks without Pitstain bugging me?" he smirked. "Sign me up." Pit didn't seem impressed by this, but he'd inevitably end up dragging Dark Pit off to the Smash Mansion to meet all his friends, anyways. Plus, he'd be stuck with Viridi.

"Contact us if there's any trouble, and we'll be back soon!" Palutena said as the doors to the shuttle bus opened. "Take care, you two!"

"Bye! Sorry you can't come with us, dude!" Pit called and waved at the two before running onboard. He could already see a few familiar faces, but one person in particular caught his attention. "Mega Man?" The blue-clad robotic boy turned around upon hearing his name called.

"Pit!" The angel nearly got knocked over as Mega Man ran over and hugged him. "It's been so mega-long since I saw you last! I mega-missed you!"

"I missed you too-icus!" Both were immediately on the ground laughing. In the back of the bus, Link and Zelda were also laughing, as they were the only other people on the bus who got the reference. Ike and Marth looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uhm, Pit? Who's this?" Giggling, Pit looked up to see Lady Palutena watching him with amusement.

"Oh!" Pit scrambled up from the floor and regained his composure as Mega Man did the same. "Lady Palutena, this is my old friend Mega Man! Mega Man, meet my Goddess, Lady Palutena!" The robotic boy reached up and shook the Goddess's hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mega Man said.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Palutena replied.

"Hey, there's two open seats near me and Link! You guys wanna sit there?" Mega Man offered.

"Definitely!" Pit responded. "Hey, is Kirby on yet?"

"Poyo!" the pink puffball of planet Pop Star jumped up from a nearby seat and practically tackled Pit, climbing onto his head.

"This is obviously Kirby," Pit introduced as Kirby waved at Lady Palutena.

"Hello there! I've heard a lot about you, Kirby." The cute alien puffball blushed, making the Goddess of Light giggle. As they walked to the back of the bus where Link was, Pit and Mega Man were catching up and Kirby was messing with Pit's hair.

"I can't believe you got to be a newcomer!" the angel commented.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Mega Man cheered. "After all these years, we'll be fighting together again!" The robot kid plopped himself down in the seat behind Link and said, "the baggage compartment on the other side is open if you're wondering."

"Thanks," Pit opened it up and stuffed his suitcase inside as Kirby hopped off his head, then helped Lady Palutena with her bigger one. After that, he stowed his backpack underneath the seat and let Lady Palutena have the window seat so he could talk with everyone else. "Y'know, you don't look too different from when I last saw you," The angel said to Mega Man.

"Well, I am a robot. But you," Mega Man pointed at Pit, "you look a lot different!" In a slightly quieter voice, he added, "good thinking getting rid of that cowlick."

Pit flushed and replied, "yeah, let's not bring it up ever again." Mega Man and Link shared a laugh at their friend's expense.

As the shuttle began to leave, Pit, Mega Man, Kirby, and Link all found open window seats and made faces at Dark Pit and Viridi (they responded by making faces of their own). The floating bus pulled away to travel via teleportation to their next destination, which was Mobius, home of Sonic the Hedgehog. As Pit said hi to Mario and Luigi, Palutena struck up a conversation with Princess Peach and Rosalina, who were sitting in front of them. Eventually the bus was filled with more fighters, returning and new, and eventually, the magnificent Smash Mansion was visible out the windows.


End file.
